


Providing for His Needs

by DontForgetAParachute



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Crygasms, Daddy Kink, Dom!Bucky, Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Verbal Humiliation, but Steve wants it, cockring, degradation kink, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetAParachute/pseuds/DontForgetAParachute
Summary: “Bucky, I w-w-want—I want,” Steve gasped when Bucky slammed his hips into his own, thoroughly pinning him."C’mon sugar, can’t give you what you want until you tell me.”Steve gasped again before pulling his thoughts together enough to form a complete sentence. “Bucky I need you,” he said pitifully, almost crying.Fuck.It was going to be one of THOSE nights.Bucky held still against Steve, face pressed between the Captain’s neck and shoulder. “That what it is, sweetheart? Need me to take real good care of ya?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck  
> apparently this is what happens when im angry - stucky porn.  
> dirtiest sex scene ive written yet. which is sad, cuz its really not all that dirty compared to other fics ive seen  
> *shrugs* enjoy...?

Steve had only an instant between closing the apartment door and being shoved roughly against it, given absolutely no warning or time to react.

“Think you’re funny, sugar?” Bucky spoke lowly in his ear, scruff scraping the back of Steve’s neck. That feeling alone was enough to make him shiver.

Steve’s eyes were wide as he tried to turn his head and look at the man holding him in a vibranium grip. His efforts were instantly counteracted by a rough shove to the back of his neck with that very same vibranium hold.

“Standin’ there all night, laughing and drinking champagne out of dainty glasses while making those damn dusty bedroom eyes at me, next to the very same people who think you’re the definition of virtue and holiness. If only they could see you now.” Bucky spoke to him in a whisper while Steve’s hips wriggled shamelessly against the door to his front and the body to his back, torn between getting that friction to his aching dick and grinding back onto that solid cock. Steve whimpered.

Bucky’s breath escaped hotly onto Steve’s neck, heralding goosebumps despite the warmth. “Had me helpless with desire the whole time, wanting you to just come right over and put those pretty lips of yours to work, or bend over the table so I could pound into your tight little ass right there in front of _everyone_.” Bucky emphasized his point with a sharp slap against aforementioned ass, earning a small cry from Steve. “And you know just how much I hate feelin’ helpless,” he growled into Steve’s ear.

“Buck,” Steve moaned, pushing further into Bucky’s crotch as he relished the sting left behind by the blow.

Bucky growled again, and Steve felt it against his back as it resonated in the other man’s chest. “What do you want, sweetheart?” Bucky nipped playfully at Steve’s ear before planting a lingering kiss under the blonde’s ear.

“I-I,” Steve stuttered, already overwhelmed by the sensations assaulting his body. Goodness, and they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom yet.

“Bucky, I w-w-want—I want,” Steve gasped when Bucky slammed his hips into his own, thoroughly pinning him to the door and halting his attempts to grind in either direction.

“C’mon sugar, can’t give you what you want until you tell me.” Bucky said it teasingly, loving the effect he had on his lover simply from pressing into him like this.

Steve gasped again before pulling his thoughts together enough to form a complete sentence. “Bucky I _need_ you,” he said pitifully, almost crying.

Fuck.

It was going to be one of _those_ nights.

Bucky held still against Steve, face pressed between the Captain’s neck and shoulder. “That what it is, sweetheart? Need me to take real good care of ya?”

Steve was nodding before Bucky had even finished. “Yes, Buck,” he whispered, before adding on, “please.”

Bucky’s head raised to press his lips harshly to the blonde’s, not letting him move even a centimeter while continuing to assault his mouth. Steve did the best he could from where he was pinned between his lover and the door but was completely controlled by Bucky’s tongue against his, helpless to do anything but allow Bucky to claim Steve’s mouth as his own.

Bucky’s hands were planted on Steve’s waist, thumbs rubbing small circles into his lats and on his back. He pushed Steve further into the door, squeezing some of the breath out of the man’s lungs as he was shoved forward by an unrelenting force that didn’t allow him to move back. He let out a whimper and a weak cry, eyes twisted tight against the tears.

Meanwhile, Bucky was making his way down Steve’s neck to his collar, starting at his hair and planting hot and sloppy kisses until he reached the expensive material of the suit jacket. Bucky wrenched the jacket back, popping off the single button in the front and crumpling the fine cloth as he left it tangled around Steve’s wrists. Steve was groaning at the kisses on his neck and the show of rough force, doing nothing but leaning helplessly against the reinforced (for the exact reason you might think) door.

Bucky pulled Steve away from the door by his blonde hair, short enough to sit neatly under his uniform’s helmet but long enough for Bucky to tangle his fingers in. Steve was guided by Bucky’s hand in his hair to turn and fall to his knees, eye level with the glorious bulge in the navy slacks. He moaned at the sight, leaning forward eagerly to place his mouth against the fabric. He moaned even louder when Bucky yanked his head back by the hair.

“Uh-uh. Did I say you could do that, love?” Bucky demanded of him, and Steve shook his head guiltily, whining when the movement resulted in a sharp tug as his hair remained in Bucky’s unrelenting grip. Steve looked up at Bucky pleadingly but said nothing. That’s how Bucky was able to tell just _how bad_ Steve needed it; he was normally very verbal (though not nearly as much as Bucky, of course) and only kept quiet when he was really, _really_ desperate for the dark but loving man who loomed over him in that moment.

“You want it, dontcha sweetheart?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded, body deflating some with how depraved he felt not being allowed Bucky’s cock. The brunette decided to take pity on him and let him have what he wanted. He deserved it after this long week.

“Well I guess today’s your lucky day, because Daddy wants to get off just as much as you do.”

Steve practically salivated at _Daddy_ , a sign that Bucky could drop the endearments he usually stuck with and switch instead to the more degrading, vulgar things Steve preferred on occasion. And today was apparently one such occasion.

Bucky used one hand to undo his belt and pants, pulling his underwear down just enough to allow his cock the freedom it so desired. Steve swallowed it down immediately, tip hitting the back of his throat, though he managed not to gag. Bucky kept one hand in Steve’s hair to guide him or hold him still and use him as Bucky pleased, all while speaking to the blonde low and mean.

“Mmm, that’s right. Take all of it in, slut. Such a good cocksucker. Such a sweet little cocksucker for Daddy, arentcha?” Steve hummed an affirmative around Bucky’s dick, licking longingly at the tip when his head was pulled back so far as to only allow that tiny bit of contact. “You just _love_ the feel of a big fat dick in your mouth, don’t you whore?” Steve was shoved back forward, nose hitting Bucky’s pubic bone and eyes watering from the intrusion deep in his throat. He gave no indication of wanting to stop, though, so Bucky continued throatfucking him, balls slapping Steve’s chin with every thrust.

“ _Mfph_ , you’re good at this, musta had a lotta practice. Makes sense, being as big a slut as you are. How many dicks you had in your mouth in your lifetime, you suppose? Dozens? _Hundreds_? Prolly be happy to have one in your mouth all day if you could. Greedy cocksucker. _Greedy_ , _greedy_ , _greedy_.” He thrust to emphasize each word, hitting the back of Steve’s throat hard each time. Steve looked up at him, sending four short hums in quick succession down Bucky’s cock in their indication of ‘ _too much, need air_ ’.

Bucky pulled out immediately, spit trailing from his tip and still connected to Steve’s lips as the blonde heaved in huge, gulping breaths. Bucky ran his fingers tenderly over his face, other hand still twisted in his hair, though not nearly as tight as before. He had to stop himself from getting down on his knees with Steve and cradling his baby while he crooned apologies into the blonde’s ear, asking if he were okay and if he wanted to stop. But they were definitely at the point that the hard throatfucking was exactly what Steve wanted tonight—he just needed a breather for a minute before getting back to it. Still, Bucky had to steel himself and stay standing as he saw the tears on Steve’s cheeks from the gagging and lack of oxygen.

Bucky had to steel himself in a different way when Steve’s mouth was suddenly back on him, tongue circling the tip before taking him about halfway in. Steve’s eyes were closed, long eyelashes fluttering against his high cheekbones in a way that made him absolutely gorgeous. Steve sucked and directed his own movements for a bit before Bucky tightened his hand in his hair once again, taking back control of the situation now that he had seen that Steve was fully into it after his little break.

Bucky held out a few more minutes, talking rough and rude while Steve continued to put all he had into his current command. One of Bucky’s hands drifted down to toy with the collar of the blonde man’s dress shirt, slipping the top two buttons undone before reaching a point where the rest were out of his reach. Steve hummed around him, and Bucky decided that was about time to move onto the next thing.

“Oh, you sneaky little bastard. Tryin’ to get me to come, ain’t ya? Fuck. Little whore, I’m gonna fuck you later on. Right now, Daddy wants to come. Make Daddy come, slut. There’s a— _ah_ —there’s a good cocksucker. Ooh, right there. Daddy’s gonna come, and you better swallow all of it if you want my dick in you again later. Of course you do, though. You’re a greedy come slut who needs a dick in his mouth or ass all the time to keep him happy. Mm— _shit_. I’m aboutta come, get ready,” and that was Steve’s final warning before Bucky let go, releasing impressive amounts of semen into his waiting mouth and down his throat. Steve dutifully swallowed all of it, happy to take it despite knowing Bucky would still fuck him later on even if he hadn’t swallowed. Bucky could happily deny him release or his cock in Steve’s mouth or his finger’s in Steve’s ass, but whenever Steve wanted to be fucked—like full on, truly, _fucked_ —Bucky had yet to let him down.

As soon as Bucky had slid from Steve’s mouth the brunette was yanking him up. Steve hadn’t even fully swallowed the last mouthful of Bucky’s come before he was propelled towards the bedroom, arms still restrained in his jacket. He heard Bucky’s belt jingle behind him as he walked, and he wondered for a moment if Bucky was redoing his pants back up or if he was taking his belt out to use on Steve. Steve half-hoped it was the latter, but he also just wanted Bucky _in_ _him_ already and that outweighed the excitement of the belt being used.

When they arrived in the bedroom Steve turned to look at Bucky for instruction. He saw that Bucky’s pants were buttoned and his belt sat snugly around his hips. Steve shivered when Bucky walked towards him, cool metal hand tracing the skin of Steve’s chest that had been revealed now that his shirt was partially undone, skimming over the white tank top he had on under it. Bucky finished with the rest of the buttons, removing the tie that Steve had loosened considerably as soon as the two of them had left the charity event that evening. He opted to simply lift the silk over Steve’s head since it was so loose already—and he could tell Steve was getting antsy, wanting to move on.

Bucky quickly undid Steve’s shoes and socks, opening the other man’s belt and pulling down his pants and underwear to leave Steve in only his dress shirt and undershirt with the jacket still keeping his hands tied behind him. Bucky finally removed these last two items, running his hands gently along Steve’s shoulders and pecs before pushing him suddenly and roughly onto the bed behind him.

Steve bounced on the mattress, doing nothing to soften his fall onto the marshmallow surface. He lay back and watched as the brunette went over to their closest, rummaging around until he found whatever it was that he was looking for. Steve couldn’t see what Bucky had grabbed; he must have it hidden somewhere under his suit jacket or in a pocket. That just made it even more thrilling.

Bucky moved to stand almost in between where Steve’s spread legs hung over the bed, looking with a hard gaze at the golden skin until Steve flushed under the scrutiny. It was entertaining to Bucky, the way Steve could trust him completely yet still get so embarrassed by being looked at, especially after all the wild and compromising things they had done together (and they had done a _lot_ ).

Steve tried to muffle a whine by biting his lip, but Bucky still heard it. The brunette cursed himself for taking so long when his Stevie was so frantic for him. It was one thing when Steve was being nonverbal-needy, as he had been before. It was something else entirely when Steve was at his trying-not-to-make-even-a-sound-needy. So Bucky moved forward, completely clothed form towering over Steve’s naked one as he brushed one hand over Steve’s thighs, making the blonde man’s dick twitch.

Bucky fell gracefully to his knees to press kisses to Steve’s, alternating left and right and gradually working his way higher. The closer Bucky got to Steve’s groin the wetter the kisses grew until Bucky had his tongue massaging Steve’s balls in a harsh manner that was surprisingly enjoyable for the blonde, even with ( _especially_ with) Bucky’s stubble.

Just when Steve thought Bucky was about to finally take his dick into his mouth Bucky pulled away. Steve almost cried at the loss of contact. But Bucky was holding something up for Steve to see, looking at him with a neutral expression as he waited for Steve to either approve or disapprove.

Upon seeing the object, Steve nodded vigorously and even wiggled his hips, making his cock bounce and hit his stomach. He angled his hips off the bed and towards Bucky’s hand as if to reach for it with his dick alone. Bucky smirked, taking the cockring and gently setting it in place before allowing a metal finger to trail lower, lower, to brush against Steve’s hole.

Steve felt somewhere between total heaven and absolute hell with the deliciously restrictive presence of the cockring, almost keening when he felt Bucky’s metal finger prod his hole. He wiggled his hips to try and encourage the finger in, but Bucky was quick to pull away. The longer-haired man grabbed a pillow to put beneath his lover’s hips, snagging a bottle of lube from the bedside table and popping the cap on the way.

Steve watched with half-lidded eyes as Bucky squeezed some of the lubricant onto his fingers (Jesus Christ his _metal_ fingers) and brought that hand down to the back of Steve’s balls. Bucky used one knuckle to press briefly against Steve’s perineum and the other man let out a hoarse shout that wheedled off into a half sob, half moan as the pressure moved lower and Steve once more tried to contain any noises so that he could be a good boy for his Daddy.

“Do you want my fingers, slut? Want me to fill your whorish hole with my thick metal fingers, huh?” Steve nodded quickly at Bucky’s words, wriggling his hips to encourage the finger tracing around his entrance to go right on in, don’t bother knock. “You want Daddy’s fingers, you want to be a good come slut for Daddy? Think you can take all four of ‘em tonight before I stuff you with my cock? Maybe that’ll finally satisfy your selfish hole, so ready for a big dick all the time.”

Steve loved hearing Bucky talk like that but he also wished he would just _do it_ already.

Steve writhed as his silent prayer was answered and Bucky’s finger finally delved into his ass, sensitive beyond belief. Bucky, seeing Steve was still so needy and already so wrecked, got his second finger in as soon as he felt it would go in smoothly and without pain. Because of how frenzied Steve had grown at this point, hurting him outside of hair pulling and manhandling wasn’t in Bucky’s plans for tonight, though he could tell Steve had been somewhat hopeful when he thought Bucky may be removing his belt. They could do all that stuff another time; right now, Bucky was just focused on giving his lover the unbelievable bliss he so craved.

Bucky had three fingers in Steve’s ass and his other hand was leaving bruises on his thigh as he held Steve’s bucking hips down. The brunette was just about to get his fourth finger in when Steve gasped out, “No! You, Bucky. Want _you_.”

He wanted to come _so bad_ , but he also wanted to please Bucky and knew he wouldn’t be able to come until Bucky was through with him. Forming words had been too much effort and had fully exhausted his remaining brain cells that were on duty in his actual brain and not pretending to be in his groin.

Bucky looked into Steve’s hazed eyes, searching them and finding only lust and want and desire pouring forth at a desperate rate. He decided to overlook the lapse in Steve’s use of his real name instead of “Daddy”, knowing that Steve really did just need him at this point. In pretty much any other situation in which _Daddy_ had come into play, Steve would not have been allowed to come for even longer, or maybe even gotten the belt, but Bucky could see he was too far gone— _had_ been too far gone ever since Bucky pinned Steve to that door.

So he removed his fingers, grabbing the bottle of lube and coating his dick. He pushed Steve’s knees harshly to his chest, knowing the man under him not-so-secretly relished the burn of that sudden stretch despite his slight cries of pain. “Look at me. Look at… _look at me_.” Steve’s face was jerked forward from where his head had been tossing around from the pleasurable pain in his hamstrings and dick and he was forced to meet Bucky’s hungry eyes.

Bucky held Steve’s face tightly, demanding with his own eyes that Steve’s remain open as he pushed forward into his body. It was quick and hard, and he hit Steve’s prostate on the first thrust just as he had intended. He watched as Steve arched off the bed and his mouth dropped open, low moan building from somewhere in his stomach to die out just as it reached his lips.

Bucky took those lips between his teeth, nipping each in turn and soothing over them with his tongue while he set up a fast rhythm right away. He wiggled Steve further onto the bed so that Bucky himself could get on it, resting on his lower legs and a little of his thighs as he leaned fully into his lover below him.

He was fucking him fast—though not necessarily _hard_ —working towards his own release that would fill Steve’s ass until it leaked out onto the bed and the man cried with the need to come. Steve was already pretty close to that point—the tears were there, and the silent whines, but not all at the same time. Bucky wanted him _sobbing_ by the time he let his Stevie come.

The brunette pinched the other’s nipples in a sharp jab of tight pain, tweaking the little discs as Steve finally let out a high pitched _ahhhh_ and ground his hips back into Bucky’s. Bucky’s left hand wrapped loosely around Steve’s straining cock, thumbing the slit and teasing the head in a way that drove Steve wild as his member longed to release but couldn’t. It was too much and not enough. It was overstimulation and under, painful but with just the right amount of pleasure and wonder.

The entire thing, ever since stepping through that door, was simply desperate. Even if it had its slow moments. It was the need to feel. The need to know. Reminding themselves that they belong wholly to one another despite the whirlwinds they’d endured over many lifetimes.

And while they both always felt the reminder of this on their more tender nights, shared between gentle kisses and soft strokes and small sighs, _this_ need was different. The whole thing was more intense, their feelings for one another concentrated down into this frantic moment as they became one on a level that was higher than just the physical or emotional. Like all their love and passion was being presented at once instead of over a long sweet night. It was overwhelming, but it was what they needed. To be overwhelmed so completely that there was absolutely no doubt of their devotion to the other—and to be overwhelmed _together_.

Bucky could feel his orgasm building, rocking his frame as he rocked into Steve, and slammed deep inside the blonde right as he came, cockhead nailed against his prostate so that with each rush of Bucky’s release Steve could feel another jolt spark up his spine and then another and another, prostate being massaged by Bucky’s dick the entire time. Steve howled at the glorious sensation within his ass and the terribly wonderful sensation about his straining cock. Bucky watched Steve’s cock throb and then pulse, almost like he were coming, but of course nothing came out other than the precome that still dripped steadily onto the blonde’s abs. Bucky wondered a moment if the supersoldier serum would be enough to allow Steve’s dick to break through the cockring like Steve could break through handcuffs, but it was a little unreasonable. It had never happened before. Why should it now?

“Bu— _Daddy_! Daddy, oh! Daddy, please, _please_ ,” Steve begged and, okay, he was a little more verbal now so he was a bit more with it. But still. He had yet to come at all, probably only able to talk right now because he had gotten a sort of half-relief from feeling Bucky inside him.

“Shut it,” Bucky growled sharply, smacking one of Steve’s bare asscheeks with his metal hand before belatedly adding, “whore.”

Bucky had to remind himself sometimes to stay in such mean character. He was usually fine staying strict or whatever if that was part of what they were doing, but he often forgot that Stevie sometimes wanted more than just being controlled or dominated, that sometimes he wanted to be called names and be spoken down to like he was wanting now. He was still calling Bucky “Daddy” after all.

Steve hissed at the slap from the unforgiving metal, eyes twisted shut against the pain but saying nothing to halt what they were doing or asking Bucky to be softer. He wiggled his hips, feeling Bucky shift inside of him, sliding against his sweet spot until Bucky’s hands gripped Steve roughly and prevented any movement. Bucky pulled out in a swift motion that left Steve wide and wanting and crying at the sudden loss of his Bucky. He stared at the ceiling with a look of confused helplessness as he was left in this state right on the edge and left him extremely vulnerable. He wouldn’t be able to do much for himself at this point; he needed Bucky. He always needed Bucky.

And so Bucky helped him roll over, the harshness of his character and his touches being betrayed by the amount of time his hands lingered on Steve. He gripped him tightly by the hips, pulling upward and dragging Steve with the movement.

“Hands and knees, whore. Daddy’s gonna give you want you want now, there we go.”

Steve let out a whimper as he struggled to push his upper body off the mattress, arms trembling below him. His breath was uneven and his throat was uncomfortably dry in the way that happens right before you’re about to cry but don’t want to. A puff of air escaped his lips upon arriving to the full and upright position, tense and unsure as to how his body could endure much more at this point.

Steve’s breath hitched when the tip of Bucky’s cock caught on his hole, his only warning before Bucky slammed fully in, immediately setting a brutal pace that eventually slowed after a short while. His thrusts went from punishing to focused, slowing down enough to make every movement feel purposeful and planned. Deliberate. It left Steve making short cries almost every time Bucky thrust into him, trickling off into low moans and eventually silence as he was unable to comprehend anymore what was going on, head hanging down and lost in need and anticipation and want and need and desire and craving and need and _Bucky_.

Steve was too out of it to fully register that he was being pulled so his back was pressing against Bucky’s strong chest until he was there. He wanted to touch, but his attempts at raising his arms at all were aborted when Bucky’s fingers brushed the underside of his balls and his entire body seized up before trembling again.

Bucky was still thrusting into Steve, shallower and lighter so as not to unbalance them in their new position. It was only when Steve rested all his weight back on Bucky, unable to support himself, that Bucky began to thrust deep again, his strong forward movements providing a counterbalance to the weight of Steve pressing boneless against him. The blonde’s head rolled back onto Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky felt the tiny puffs of air tickle his ear each time Steve’s breathing changed as the brunette thrust into him.

Bucky ran a finger up the underside of Steve’s cock in a fairly light touch. Steve whimpered in his ear, his crying starting up again as he was stimulated even more but _still_ not allowed to come. Bucky thumbed the head before gently fisting Steve as close to the base of his shaft as he could manage with the cockring still present. Steve began to make little noises as he cried, needy and desperate and completely undone by Bucky’s doing.

Bucky moved to disengage the little device, stopping just before doing so as Steve began to groan in relief at the prospect of release before making those crying noises again when Bucky didn’t do anything yet. His head turned side to side as much as it could on Bucky’s strong shoulder, muscles otherwise completely useless. He was at a point now where his crying was no longer gentle and could come and go; instead he was crying a solid cry, continuous and not going to be stopped at the flip of a switch like before. A small stream of fluid dribbled down his member as it fought for release.

“I’m going to take this off,” Bucky spoke in his ear with a low voice, “but you can’t come yet.”

Bucky wondered a brief moment if Steve could even hear him in this state, but the blonde let out a wail that would’ve broken his heart if he didn’t know that this was what his Stevie wanted (well, maybe not this _per se_ because Stevie just wanted Bucky to stop teasing and let him come, but the whole experience in general). Steve trusted Bucky not to push him past his limits, and Bucky trusted Steve to tell him if he ever did.

“Can’t just let a slut like you have whatever you want,” the brunette grunted, still speaking in the other’s ear. “Gotta wait until I say so, got it?”

Steve cried harder, almost hopelessly. Bucky took that as a ‘yes’.

When Steve was finally freed of the device his hips rutted forward into Bucky’s hand. Bucky put just enough pressure on the base of Steve’s dick to prevent him from fully coming, but not so much as to make it really _hurt_. Steve whimpered nonetheless, body bouncing with the increased pace that Bucky had quickly worked up to as his strong movements forced Steve to move as well.

Steve was now where Bucky wanted him—sobbing. So desperate for release that he almost had trouble breathing with the force of his crying. Bucky waited a few more seconds until he felt like he himself was just about to tip over the edge, then let go of Steve’s cock. He didn’t explicitly say not to come, but Steve still purposefully struggled against his orgasm, wanting to please Bucky as best he could.

He was keening, high and loud. The noise was choked off as he focused completely on delaying his climax. Bucky managed to wait another fifteen seconds—a miracle for them both, really—before whispering tenderly in Steve’s ear, “Let go, sweetheart. Let go.”

And Steve did. If he had ever felt like he was about to burst during sex, this was it. He came hard, and he kept coming. Thick liquid rushed out in streams, some even making it over the opposite side of the bed and onto the floor and if Steve had the brain cells to appreciate that he would’ve smiled but right now all of his brain cells were down focusing on his dick instead of only most of them taking a short vacation to said dick like earlier.

Bucky continued to fuck Steve through his orgasm, relentlessly pounding his prostate and getting every last drop from him as the impressive amounts of come finally slowed to a few small spurts and a trickle. Only then did Bucky let himself climax, biting his shoulder and buried deep inside Steve’s ass and holding him close. Steve would have quite the mark left on his shoulder after this. Bucky hoped that for once in their super-fucked-up supersoldier lives, the mark would last ‘til morning.

He came down from his high, panting, breath hot on Steve’s shoulder. Steve was boneless against him, still lost to his surroundings for the most part. Bucky laid him gently on the side of the bed that wasn’t covered in ropes of come and stalked silently to the bathroom to get a wash cloth. He cleaned his Stevie with gentle hands, careful about his overly-sensitive dick which unfortunately (though not surprisingly, duh) had the most come smeared on it. Steve whimpered at the touch.

“Shh, I know, baby. I know,” Bucky spoke soothingly. “Just gotta clean you up ‘s all. I’ll be right back.” He slipped quietly into the kitchen, starting a kettle of tea and finding a few water bottles and strawberries. He spotted raspberries and smiled. Stevie’s favorite.

He went back to his lover while the water boiled and sat on the edge of the bed helping Steve to drink, all while crooning sweet endearments to him and praising him for how well he did. Steve blushed and smiled an adorably bashful smile, finally gaining back the strength and coordination needed to drink. He always got embarrassed when he was too out of it to eat or drink without help, one time saying to Bucky, “I’m a grown man, Buck. I should be able to feed myself.”

Bucky had only smiled kindly at that, pressing a kiss to his temple. “No, you’re not,” he murmured gently. “You’re my baby boy.”

Bucky was looking down at Steve, smiling that wonderful little smile when he got to take care of him. Steve expected Buck to gently tease him or gloat for getting to take care of Steve since he knew Steve was embarrassed by it, but the other man remained content, handing over a bowl of raspberries with that small smile still stuck to those lovely lips.

They stayed like that for a while, Bucky still sitting on the edge of the mattress as Steve lay back and sprawled across the sheets, just talking and enjoying each other’s presence.

Eventually Bucky asked, “So why so heated tonight? You were castin’ me those little glances all evening at the charity thing or whatever, tryin’ to get me all riled up by playing hard to get and pretending to be all oblivious that you were driving me wild. What made ya want me so much, punk?” He grinned as Steve swatted his arm.

“Jus’ looked so good, Buck,” murmured Steve, “couldn’t keep my eyes offa ya in that suit.”

It was then that Bucky realized he was still wearing all of his clothes, navy suit now crumpled and creased and covered in come. He grimaced. “That’ll be real fun for the dry cleaners to get out,” was his comment. Steve chuckled softly.

Bucky went to change and go get the tea, tossing a pair of shorts to Steve from the dresser on the way out at Steve’s request. Bucky came back wearing just a clean pair of boxers, handing Steve one mug and keeping the other for himself. They stayed there and snuggled as they had FRIDAY play a movie on the TV above the dresser, deciding just to push the soiled bedspread to the floor and find a big fuzzy blanket in the closet.

Steve leaned into Bucky who readily put his arm around him. He heard Steve’s sharp inhale when he accidentally brushed over the blooming bruise on his shoulder, apologizing and shifting around a little bit. His thumb continued to trace lightly around the area as first Steve, then Bucky, dozed off and sunk into the pillows.

%%%

“But Bar _ton_! Why do _I_ have to be the one to make breakfast today? Can’t you have Sam do it?”

The supersoldiers heard Pietro whining from around the corner as they stumbled groggily into the kitchen, clothes wrinkled and creases marking both their faces from where they had inelegantly fallen asleep amongst the piled pillows. Steve had put on the rumpled white tank that he had worn under his dress shirt last night, asking Bucky to at least wear some kind of pants if they were gonna go have breakfast in the common area. Bucky had grudgingly obliged, grumbling something about, “Who doesn’t like Pikachu, though? And they’re just _boxers_ , not like ‘m actually _naked_.” Steve had pretended not to hear.

Clint spoke dismissively to the young man as the bedraggled arrivals made their way to the coffee machine and leaned against one of the many counters, shoulder to shoulder. “Because. No one—and I mean _no one_ —speaks to Maria Hill that way. Not even Natasha would dare to do so. So until you lose the attitude and learn some respect…better get cookin’.” Clint threw a lavender apron with doodles of dancing sheep in Pietro’s general direction. The speedster let it fall to the ground.

“I am _not_ wearing that to—”

“ _Ohhh yes you are_.” Wanda came striding into the kitchen, levelling her twin with a look in the same tone of voice Clint had used earlier. “I am not going to spend another hour trying to get stains out of your clothes like I did last time I did laundry for you. Suit up.” And she walked right back out.

Bucky hid a smile behind his Pikachu-themed mug (which was apparently more appropriate than the boxers, but only according to everyone) and mumbled softly to Steve, “Y’know, I’m really startin’ to like that girl,” as both men watched Pietro fumingly tie the apron on before grabbing a whisk to attack the eggs with.

Steve was about to reply when Rhodey called out to him from where he sat at the island. “Hey Cap, what’s that on your shoulder?”

Everyone turned to look at Steve’s shoulders (including Steve, which was pretty hilarious to watch as he bent his neck and scrunched his face in an attempt to try and see his own deltoids). Then Bucky spotted it.

“No fucking way,” he breathed, hand reaching out to reverently brush the other man’s shoulder.

And despite being mostly faded to a green and yellow splotch by now from its original red and purple, the obvious teeth marks stood out clear as day.

“Jesus, how late were you two up last night for that to still be—? Wait, y’know what, I don’t wanna know. Just put a shirt on until your supersoldier healing kicks in, nobody wants to see that.” Scott trailed off with a grumpy frown as he sat drowning his French toast in syrup. He was not a morning person.

“C’mon Stevie, lezzgo get you a shirt.” Bucky took his hand and gave him an exaggeratedly flirtatious smile.

“Do you really think ‘Stevie’ needs help finding a shirt?” huffed Pepper, pretending to be annoyed at how openly suggestive Bucky was but secretly finding it quite entertaining.

“Do you really think ‘Stevie’ is going to be wearing a shirt in a few minutes? Or anything else for that matter?”

Goddamn it, Natasha.

Bucky laced his fingers with Steve when the love of his life ducked his head and tripped on his own feet as they walked away from their teammates, blush gracing his gorgeous facial features. “Whaddya think, Steve? Shall we stay in bed all day today so you don’t have to bother putting on a useless shirt?” Seeing as all of Steve’s shirts were so tight anyways, and that really the only way to tell shirtless Steve from dressed Steve was by the fabric color.

“Hmm. Only if you make one of those twenty-four hours a shower hour,” Steve commented as he shifted his shorts uncomfortably, grimacing at how gritty he felt.

Bucky laughed, deep and honest and happy. “I bet I can probably make it two hours, seeing I’m so generous an’ all.” He grinned.

The elevator doors began to close as FRIDAY took them up to their floor.

Steve pulled Bucky close. “Sold,” he whispered against Bucky’s lips.

%%%

Thirty-three hours later, Steve’s lips were still on Bucky’s.

 

 

 

_fin._

 

 


End file.
